ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Aleksandrov
Kenneth Aleksandrov (ケネス.アレクサンドロフ Kenesu Arekusandorofu; Lit. "Born of Fire, Defender of Mankind") is powerful man currently affiliated with the military organization, the Marines. He possesses the rank of Vice Admiral, having achieved the rank quite easily, due to his immense skill and power. Kenneth is acquainted with a currently undisclosed Marine Division, preferring to complete various tasks alone Due to his rank within Marineford, he highly revered among those whom are beneath him in terms of rank. Though he is highly esteemed among the Marines, Kenneth is also a feared within the aforementioned organization, primarily to his eccentric personality. Before being inducted as an Admiral within the Marines, Kenneth was previously partnered with the renown man known who assumes the alias as Xerxes. As Kenneth was the partner of Xerxes, he possessed the occupation of a Bounty Hunter, venturing the world with his Xerxes. Notably, Kenneth is one of the select few that the aforementioned man has disclosed his real name to. Thus is assumed that Kenneth has established a good relationship with Xerxes. Kenneth renown by the alias, Uriel (ウリエル Urieru), due to the special capabilities of his Devil Fruit. Appearance Kenneth takes the appearance of young man, just bearing appearance of man who is mildly aged, contrary to his actual age. Unlike that of all members of the council, who are entirely dressed formally, Kenneth possesses an physical feature, that makes him, at times, the center of all attention; Kenneth's Mohawk. Standing as his most prominent characteristic; Kenneth's Mohawk lies in middle of his head, leaving the rest of his head bald, completely. Despite having an extravagant overall appearance, Kenneth's hair color is very simplistic. His hair possesses a dark brown color, quite akin to a dirty brown. His Mohawk rises a few inches off his head, about 6 inches upward, and it possesses and has a slight curve, leaning toward the left side of his head. Kenneth's also has thick lock of hair in front of his Mohawk, and falls downward to the right side of his forehead, covering a small part of his forehead. Because of his hair style, deters females away from him, much to his chagrin. He possesses an pale-skin tone, complementing his gold- colored eyes. Kenneth has a rather oblong chin. Tristan has a rather pointed nose, and protrudes from his downward... He also has a rather prominent musculature, and is considered somewhat attractive, as it is evident through his attire. He has several pieces of silver ear jewelry on both his ears; two pieces of bulging cube-like earrings on his upper left ear, and one earring on the lower part of his right ear. Tristan is has rather pointed nose, not pointed in an precise direction, and thus his nostrils are rather evident, and they exists diagonally. Despite his eccentric style, Kenneth wears an formal when he is on completing a duty or the like. He wears white double-breasted trench coat, with a pronounced collar. The sleeves of the coat are generally rolled up, as Kenneth regularly engages in hand to hand combat, and his sleeves will intervene, if not rolled upward as he fights. The trench coat has four fold buttons on the front, and two buttons on the shoulder section of it. Heath has two black bands on his biceps. The bands on his arms both has symbols of an unknown origin. His wears "high-water" pants, for the purpose of preventing them from inferring with his endeavors. He also has black combat boots, with metal silver plate. He often wears a white clock to conceal his attire, in is ventures within Marineford. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Mubattō (無抜刀, Without Drawing a Sword) Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: Kenneth is predominantly known for the physical degree of strength he possesses; an aspect that constitutes to why he is somewhat feared. When not employing his energy-based powers, Kenneth uses his strength to dominant his adversaries. Kenneth has level of strength within himself, that not even foes who enhanced with energy can entirely conquer Kenneth's strength. Kenneth's strength is to such an extent, that anything strikes will be inflicted with an immense degree of damage. This was displayed when Kenneth immediately advanced toward two powerful opponents, before they even preparing to strike, and within an instant, Kenneth pummeled theirs into the earth, causing both debris and blood to rise within the air, completely ignoring the face that they held bladed weapons within their hand, leaving the remaining foe in awe of physical power. His strength is also to an extent that he is capable knocking back a surplus of foes with a single punch of fist, sending them flying through several highly dense structures before losing momentum. He is capable of smashing through ones armor, as if they were no protection at all. Kenneth also possesses an immense level of leg strength also, being able to kick his opponents and inflict damage that could cause immense damage, and end a fight quickly. Even the most elaborate defenses fall to Kenneth's esteemed level of strength, leaving his opponents to either evade, or retreat entirely. Through vigorously striking the earth, Kenneth creates shockwaves that will send his opponents aback, will multiple directions, sending them off balance entirely. Immense Durability: The second physical trait that makes Kenneth a monster on the battle field, is his natural durability. To cultivate his physical prowess, Kenneth put himself in various dangerous situations to vigorously cultivate his power as a whole. This capability has been displayed on multiple instances, as shown when Kenneth shrugged off multiple elemental energy attacks from the simultaneous collaboration of a multitude of pirates. Kenneth has been known to be vigorously beaten, and surviving with notable ease. When thrown by gargantuan sized men into various constructs, Kenneth simply rose from the debris, he simply stood up, and retried his attack that he intended to inflict his opponents, entirely unfazed, and etched a smile on his face at that. It is witnessed that the utmost effort be put into attacks in order to inflict any major damage on Kenneth, or at least that applies to weaker adversaries'. Kenneth was able to endure the rapid assaults from his various abilities, such the assaults from a marksman's bullets with ease. One one instance, Kenneth has the displayed the capacity to grasp onto the weapons of his opponents, regardless of the genre of the weapon, and subsequently smash them into pieces, seemingly with no damage on his behalf. Immense Stamina: Devil Fruit Haki Busoshoku Haki Trivia Behind the Scenes * Kenneth's appearance is based on Bazz-B of the BLEACH series. * All the GIF images on this character were created by the author, so please don't use them in any manner. Temporary Gallery MarineFireWave.png MarineFireAura.png MarineGeneral.png Category:Greenflash12 Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:One Piece Category:Original Characters